Je t'aime le professeur
by Meong meong alih je bikule
Summary: Sakura, pintar memasak? check, pintar? boleh lah di check, baik hati? check deh. Tapi kalo dosennya begini boleh deh nanya alamat dukun santet atau nomer telpon dukun voodoo ke temen, sumpah deh itu dosen minta dihajar! Sakura 19 Tahun warga negara jepang yang merantau ke Prancis.


Je t'aime le Professeur!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Siapa bilang professional cook hanya bisa diraih oleh laki-laki? Siapa bilang dapur hotel bintang lima plus diamond, atau restaurant terkenal hanya diisi oleh koki-koki maupun chef laki-laki, siapa bilang perempuan tidak bisa bersaing dalam di sini, dalam hati Sakura terus merapalkan kata-kata yang terus diingatnya sejak pertama kali berhasil melewati seleksi tes di Le Cordon Bleu, tidak seperti Ino yang memang tidak mau memasuki Hot Kitchen dan langsung mendeklarasikan dirinya di kelas Pastry atau Tenten yang entah mengapa langsung menuju divisi Bakery, yah apa boleh buat kalau memang harus berjuang melawan para lelaki itu, walau pastinya ada beberapa mahasiswa perempuan, Sakura akan terus berjuang untuk meraih mimpi. Tak sadar membuat gerak-gerik yang aneh, Sakura menarik perhatian seluruh mahasiswa dan beberapa dosen yang kebetulan lewat.

Merasa mendapat perhatian lebih Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan gedung receptionist dan segera menuju gedung tempatnya belajar.

…

"Hoi jidat!" Ino berlari menuju Sakura yang kebetulan sudah keluar dari kelasnya, tanpa menoleh Sakura langsung mengambil langkah panjang-panjang, kesal karena sebenarnya saat mendaftar di Akademi ini Ino sudah berjanji akan ikut tes di bagian Cuisine diploma, tapi yang terjadi? Ia malah mendaftar di Pastry diploma, siapa yang tidak kesal?

Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan Ino menarik-narik ujung tali apron Sakura, dan yang bersangkutan hanya terus berjalan sambil menarik tali belakang apronnya, tak kehabisan ide, Ino menarik kitchen towel yang Sakura bawa, mengambilnya dan tak lupa melemparnya ke kepala Sakura.

"PIG!, apa-apaan kau. Tidak pernah melihat orang yang sedang kesal ya?" seru Sakura sambil melipat kitchen towel yang di lempar Ino tadi. "Hiii yang masuk sarang penyamun, siapa suruh kau masuk cuisine class, sudah tahu disana medan perang, masih juga dimasuki." Jawab Ino sambil melempar pandangan mengejek pada Sakura.

"Tapi, enak tidak, di kelas mu? Di kelas ku tadi hanya mempelajari jenis tepung, dan beberapa jenis susu. Padahal kan aku ingin segera membuat Gélato ugggh membayangkannya saja liur ku ingin menetes jidat."

"Pig berhenti bicara soal Gélato, aku lapar. Ayo ke cafeteria, sebelum aku julienne kau nanti." Ino hanya terkekeh mendengar sahabatnya mendengus, tak usah dipastikan lagi, setiap murid akademi pasti akan kelelahan secara fisik maupun mental pada saat-saat pertama belajar, termasuk dirinya juga. Apalagi Sakura yang notabene murid cuisine class, sudah dapat dipastikan pergelangan tangan dan otot bahunya pegal luar biasa karena dosen yang mengajar tak akan tanggung-tanggung memberikan tugas untuk sekedar mengupas bawang, memotong sayuran dan jangan lupa memotong buah yang jumlahnya dapat dipastikan tidak kurang dari satu karung kecil ukuran 25kg, ah membayangkan hal itu tak segan membuat Ino merinding sendiri, bersyukur jika akhirnya dia memilih pastry class, biar kata prakteknya pasti lelah karena akan berdiri seharian tapi tidak menjadi masalah karena banyak hal menyenangkan yang terjadi di Pastry kitchen.

…

"Teman-teman sini." Tenten melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan Ino yang sudah sampai di cafeteria akedemi, segera saja kedua gadis itu menuju gadis panda-like yang tampaknya sudah berinisiatif mengambil meja, karena saat itu bertepatan dengan istirahat makan siang, dan sebagian besar murid akademi sudah menyelesaikan kelas pertama mereka.

Sakura dan Ino menaruh tas mereka dan duduk melingkar bersama Tenten, segera berebut makanan penutup sebelum kehabisan. "Hey, Sakura bagaimana hari pertama mu?" Tanya Tenten disela-sela kegiatan makan mereka "Menyebalkan, pelajaran memotong itu menyebalkan! Memang penting tapi tetap saja tangan ku pegal, belum lagi Prof Bruwier tega sekali."

"Eh, yang mengajar mu Prof Franck Bruwier? Dia sudah kembali dari Malaysia ya? Siapa lagi yang mengajarmu?" Tanya Tenten pada Sakura. "Entah tapi di list hari ini ada Prof Uchiha. Namanya seperti orang Jepang asli ya." Lanjut Sakura sambil memakan makan siangnya. "Ino, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Tenten yang membalikkan pandangannya pada Ino "Biasa hanya memberi kabar pada Shika-kun, katanya akhir bulan depan dia akan berkunjung ke Prancis." Jawab Ino, tak ingin membuang waktu istirahat mereka, ketiganya segera menghabiskan makanan mereka dan mengecek kelas mereka masing-masing mengingat, kelas mereka bertiga yang berbeda.

….

Setelah berkeliling mencari kelasnya akhirnya Sakura segera menemukan kelas teori sesuai yang ada pada jadwalnya, kelas definisi kuliner, yah setidaknya hari ini Sakura bisa bernapas karena, jadwal hari ini tidak hanya full praktek.

Melihat jam tangannya Sakura berpikir sebaiknya dia ke perpustakaan dahulu, sekalian mencari bahan referensi lainnya karena ternyata kelas keduanya dimulai kurang lebih 45 menit, daripada bosan di kelas, begitu pikirnya. Dan segeralah dia melenggangkan kaki ke perpustakaan.

Setelah mendapat buku tentang wine yang diinginkan, Sakura berbalik menuju kelas, dan hanya menemukan seorang mahasiswi yang sedang duduk di kelas, sendirian. Tak ingin mengganggu mahasiswi itu Sakura langsung mencari posisi duduk yang paling strategis nantinya. Tentunya dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan biaya yang telah orang tuanya keluarkan untuk menimba ilmu di academi Le Cordon Bleu ini apalagi Sakura memilih tempat di Prancis langsung, biaya visa pelajar pertahunnya saja mencapai $18.000 belum uang tahunan dan biaya hidup yang pastinya akan Sakura irit-seirit mungkin.

Saking asyiknya membaca Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa dosen yang akan mengajar sudah memasuki kelas, lengkap dengan pakaian kebesarannya, tatapan matanya sangat tajam seolah ingin memakan hidup-hidup semua mahasiswa yang ada di dalam ruangan. " _Bonjour à tous._ _Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, enchanté._ " Seperti dosen lainnya, profesor Uchiha langsung memulai kuliahnya, materi yang dibawakan juga cukup menarik apalagi ditambah dengan pemandangan berkelas seperti wajah tampan profesor Uchiha, makin bersemangatlah segelintir wanita di kelas ini, dan yeah beberapa lelaki yang suka wajah tampan pun tampaknya ikut bersemangat.

Materi-materi yang penting sudah dicatat, penjelasan tambahan juga sudah dicatat, tampaknya kelas akan segera selesai, pikir Sakura." _Écoutez, tout le monde_ " atau tidak, setelah profesor Uchiha berbicara kembali di depan kelas. "Sebelum kelas saya akhiri saya akan memberikan kuis, nilai yang didapat akan membantu nilai akhir kalian." Kata-kata profesor Uchiha bagaikan neraka untuk semua mahasiswa yang ada, yang benar saja! Suka sekali sih memberikan kuis.

Tak memperdulikan raut wajah nelangsa para mahasiswanya, Sasuke melihat daftar absen yang dipegangnya, mata Sasuke meneliti satu persatu nama yang akan menjadi korban pertamanya di semester ini. Setelah puas melihat-lihat Sasuke tertarik dengan satu nama, satu-satunya perempuan dengan nama asli Jepang, Negara kelahiran dan tempat masa kecilnya. " _Madamemoiselle_ Haruno!" Panggil Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya bisa menatap buku catatannya berharap pertanyaan yang diberikan tidak terlalu sulit, mengabaikan tatapan teman-temannya, Sakura menatap tepat ke mata profesor Uchiha bersiap mendengar dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, jika dia bisa, yeah jika dia bisa.

"Kita tahu banyak jenis-jenis dressing yang bisa digunakan untuk salad, bisa anda sebutkan dua saja dulu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura tidak menyangka pertanyaannya segampang ini, sangat amat gampang. "Thousand Island dressing dan Caesar dressing profeser." Jawab Sakura percaya diri tak tahu jebakan yang disiapkan Sasuke telah menanti.

"Jawaban yang bagus _madamemoiselle_ Haruno, dua dressing ini memang sering dipakai baik di eropa, amerika maupun asia. Rasa dressing yang mudah diadaptasikan dengan lidah orang asia juga yang menyebabkan dua dressing ini cukup terkenal. _Trés bien madamemoiselle_." Pujian yang diberikan Sasuke sempat membuat Sakura lega, berharap Sasuke segera memberikan pertanyaan pada mahasiswa lainnya, tampaknya harapan hanyalah harapan sampai Sasuke memanggil namanya kembali. " _Madamemoiselle_ Haruno, jika saya ingin menikmati semangkuk salad yang dingin dan renyah di siang hari yang panas dressing mana yang anda sarankan kepada saya?" Tanya Sasuke kembali. "Saya menyarankan Thousand Island profesor." Jawab Sakura ragu.

"Well, bukan pilihan yang buruk. Dan, ah iya. Saya adalah seorang yang mempunyai alergi, kira-kira bahan yang paling berbahaya bagi penderita alergi di dressing ini apa _madamemoiselle_ Haruno?"

Crap! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Sakura menjerit dalam hati segera memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat, tapi Sasuke tak ingin berlama-lama menunggu jawaban Sakura dan mulai memberi pertanyaan lain pada mahasiswa lain. Holy Crap!

….

Ino hanya menatap Sakura yang membenturkan jidatnya berkali-kali ke meja makan yang ada di flat mereka. Sudah sejam sejak mereka pulang dari kampus dan sudah sejam sejak Sakura berlalu menuju ruang makan mereka dan mulai membenturkan jidatnya ke meja makan. "Jidat, aku tahu kau stress tapi tolong jangan seperti ini! Kau mau jidatmu yang lebar itu tambah lebar?"

"Hu huhuhu.. Pig, baru kali ini aku dapat dosen menyebalkan seperti profesor Sasuke, sudah suka memberi tes dadakan, dia juga memberi banyak pr, mana ada yang seperti itu di akademi memasak! Pig~." Sedangkan Ino dia hanya menghela napas dan menunggu teman satu flat mereka datang, yaitu Tenten dan Hinata.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Buat dan selesaikan saja tugasmu forehead, oh iya, Hinata bilang kita besok diundang untuk menghadiri Paris Fashion Week, kau mau ikut tidak? Mumpung besok libur."

"Tentu pig!" Jawab Sakura yang tampaknya sudah banngkit dari kesedihannya. "Jam berapa kita ke sana?"

"Hinata bilang tadi sih sekitar jam 11 siang. Tapi kita tunggu saja dia pulang nanti. Forehead, sebaiknya kau mandi saja dulu, biar aku yang siapkan makan malamnya hari ini."

" _Oui, Maman!_ " Jawab Sakura sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi sesegera mungkin. Sebelum Ino menyadari panggilan yang Sakura berikan, atau tampaknya Ino memang sudah menyadarinya? Kita lihat saja nanti

Glosarium:

Apron : Celemek

Bakery : Ilmu khusus yang mempelajari pembuatan roti, dalam bahasa inggris berarti toko roti juga

Cuisine : Ilmu yang mempelajari masakan

Dressing : Saus yang digunakan untuk salad

Gélato : Salah satu jenis es krim, tetapi lebih banyak mengandung susu pertama kali ditemukan di Italia

Julienne : Teknik memotong dengan pisau, hasil potongan yang dihasilkan adalah korek api atau lebih besar

Kitchen Towel : Lap

Pastry : Ilmu yang khusus mempelajari dessert

Wine : Minuman fermentasi anggur

Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, enchanté.

Selamat siang semuanya. Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha, senang bertemu dengan kalian.

Écoutez, tout le monde

Semuanya, dengarkan

Madamemoiselle

Nona

A/N: Salut! Hai semuanya kalo masih ada yang berkenan baca tulisan author hehehe, sekarang author mau pake tema yang berhubungan sama kehidupan author, tapi kalo ada salah tolong diberi kritik dan saran ya~

Semoga reader semuanya bisa menikmati ceritanya, at last but not least happy reading all


End file.
